


Alive

by queenseptienna



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, M/M, Sexual Tension, destiny au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: “Guardian? Guardian? Eyes up, bro… oh, you’re alive!”The last thing he remembered was the big wall of the Cosmodrome falling apart under the Fallen’s bombs, their ketchs attacking the people inside. He remembered the very moment the explosion hit and so many people burnt in the fire. He died that day.





	1. A Guardian Rises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valpur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valpur/gifts).



> Thanks to my lovely beta readers, the amazing Valpur and the patient Pans. I love you, girls!

“...aaaand there you are”.

The man opened his eyes and gasped. Nothing around him looked familiar. He moved his head and noticed the debris around him. A fucking Ghost was talking to him and he couldn’t even say his own name.

“Guardian? Guardian? Eyes up, bro… oh, you’re alive!”

The last thing he remembered was the big wall of the Cosmodrome falling apart under the Fallen’s bombs, their ketchs attacking the people inside. He remembered the very moment the explosion hit and so many people burnt in the fire. He died that day.

“What the hell…”

“Don’t thank me, guardian. You don’t know how long I’ve been looking for you”. The Ghost was floating above his head, opening its little body at every word. “I’m a Ghost. Actually,  _ your  _ Ghost. I know you have so many questions right now, but we really have to move fast. The Fallens are coming and I need to get you to the Tower  _ like yesterday _ ”.

The man stood up and he had the feeling that he was not okay. “What day is it?”

“It’s not important, bro. We need to reach the Cosmodrome” the Ghost said. “You’ve been dead for a long time, so you’re going to see a lot of things you won’t understand”.

It was true, he wasn’t understanding. It was a complete mess all around him. The big wall of the Cosmodrome was in ruins and the highway where they were was a boundless expanse of wrecked and rusty cars. The man was trying to get a sense of himself when a roar rang out in the silence of the Old Russia.

The Ghost poked him in the ribs. “We have to go. This is Fallen’s territory and they are following me”. A moment later the Ghost disappeared and kept talking… in his head? “Don’t worry, I’m still here. We have to move fast, NOW. We won’t survive out here  like this, we need to get inside the Twilight Gap”.

The guardian was visibly confused. “The  _ what _ ?”

“That giant, broken wall”.

“Ok, ok…” the man ran towards the Cosmodrome, the roaring Fallens were reaching them. “So… what’s the plan?”

“I need to find you a weapon before the Fallens find us. We need to look for a starship and get away from this hell” the Ghost said, lighting up the way for him. “Look, a rifle. Urgh, a sniper rifle. I hope for our sake that you have a good aim”.

The man collected the rifle and ran inside the wall. Horrible creatures were attacking him, but the sniper rifle felt like an extension of his body. He wasn’t able to clearly see the enemies who were attacking him, the poor lighting showed him only shadows in the dark. He fired at anything that moved. Roars and battle echoes preceded his advance, illuminated only by the feeble light of his Ghost. He grabbed  a gun from the ground, fallen from the hand of one of the enemies, whose arm protruded from the darkness, while the lifeless body remained hidden from the shadows. The Guardian didn’t even try to examine it. He was that  scared.

The Guardian was panicking. He didn’t understand what was happening, where he was or why. There was no time to question his Ghost, he could accept it, but the growing sense of claustrophobia that those rusty walls didn’t want to leave him.

“I don’t remember my name, Ghost”.

His companion reassured him. “It’s normal, bro. You are still in shock from returning from the dead. When we reach the Tower, the Vanguard can help your memory, because now you’re a Guardian”.

He remembered the Guardians from his past. The last defense of humanity, blessed by the light of the Traveller. “So, I have powers now?”

“Yes, you have. But I don’t know what type. We’ll find out soon, I guess”.

And they did.

Soon, the guardian was running out of ammos. Towards the duo, in a facility, a huge Fallen Captain, the biggest the Guardian had ever seen,  awaited surrounded by Dregs and Vandals. The banners of the House of Devils were hung everywhere to see.

Finally, he could see his enemies. The aliens, except the largest among them , were humanoid with four arms and moved like insects. They wore a  light armor, but not helmets. If he shot them in the head, he would quickly solve the problem of their presence. But the bigger alien was better equipped than his cronies and this indicated that he was a sort of general or commander. The sound of their chitinous jaws was really annoying and the Guardian felt an irrational desire to stop them. 

“My Eliksni is not that great” the Ghost said. “But they are referring to the captain as Riksis. I think it’s a Devil Archon, not a Kell. Lucky us”.

The guardian counted the remaining ammunition of his sniper rifle. He would have been able to eliminate most of the enemies, but he had nothing but the  gun he had stolen from a Dreg and a grenade to defeat the Archon. “I don’t know if I can fight with him, but… If I shoot  the others, maybe I can steal their rifles and strike him”.

“Sounds like a plan”. The Ghost was ready for battle. “I can support you, but in a hand to hand combat you’re alone. I have no arms, if you noticed”.

The man snorted at that and proceeded to take cover. He didn’t have a rifle silencer, so as soon as the first shot cracked the air, every Fallen was put on alarm. But all of them fell under the shots. Then, the rifle was useless, out of ammo, and he had to face Riksis to go out and find the damn starship.

“Grenade, now!” the Ghost instructed, and the guardian launched the grenade toward the enemy. Riksis shouted in pain, but it had the advantage of size. The Archon shot where the guardian was hiding, and this forced him to leave his hideout to fight hand to hand.

A shock rifle was waiting for the guardian in the cold hands of a Vandal. He took it and fired at Riksis, but the shot couldn’t get past the alien’s thick armor. The situation was becoming desperate, he needed to fatally hit the Fallen and the only thing he had was quick reflexes and an infallible aim. But not powerful armament.

“I can’t take him down!” he shouted to the Ghost. “How should I do that shit? It’s too big!”

The Ghost can’t keep up with the wounds inflicted on his Guardian. “You are a guardian! You must summon the Light of the Traveller!”

“But I cannot fucking remember my own name, how do you suppose I do this?” The Eliksni hit the guardian one more time.

“I don’t know!”

The man was breathing heavily, fatigue and pain began to settle in his bones. His mind went blank and he spaced out.

A moment later, the power of the void was running through is veins. The man was able to summon a purple bow and he didn’t even know how he had done or what made him do it. He aimed to the Archon.

“Shoot him!”

He shot. A purple arrow of pure energy pierced the skull of the enemy, who fell to the ground, lifeless. “Whoa”.

“Whoa indeed” the Ghost said. “Well, let’s go out”.

The Guardian was tired, he didn’t know how much he would be able to move on. While they were crossing the Cosmodrome, the man felt a sense of familiarity with the place, but all that he saw was rusty, abandoned. He was sure that the place was once prosperous and populated. In the open spaces between one shed and another, the Hive had erected chitinous towers and disgusting beings without eyes were waiting to attack him from their burrows. The anxiety and the feeling of panic had not yet left him and the only thing that made him resist and shoot anything that moved was the terror of dying. Again.

They had to fight every single enemy - Fallen and Hive - in the damn place and so many time the guardian was near to death, but  _ his _ Ghost helped him get up every time. “I can resurrect you if you die, but try to avoid it as much as possible, thank you very much”.

When they finally  found a starship, an old Arcadia Class jumpship, the man had a flashback. “I can remember some things…”

“So, tell me, bro”. The Ghost was trying to repair the circuits of the ships. “But hands on that rifle. All of the Fallens and Hive of that damned place was looking for us and I don’t want to die, not after all the hard work I did to find you and resurrect you”.

The man snorted. He liked the Ghost, even the  _ bro _ parts. “During the siege, I was on the top of the wall when they came with the Ketchs. I think I was a sniper, but not a Guardian”.

The Ghost nodded. “This is correct. I was given birth by the Traveller specifically for you, but I found you only today. You were merely  a human before today”.

“I know. I wasn’t close to… Lieutenant Reinhardt? I think was the guy name. I was very far from his bubble shield so I was blowing up by the bombs. But before that I was covering the advance of another guardian… a titan? Yes, a titan. Commander Morrison and so many other soldiers. Ah, I’ve never had a chance to ask you. How did you find me?”

The Ghost connected another circuit and brought the starship to life. “Every Ghost is born knowing that we have to find our Guardian. We don't know what they look like. Not on the outside, anyway. On the inside, I'd always known who you were”. 

The man was looking up the sky. Another Ketch was coming. “Hurry up, Ghost, we have company”.

“Aye, aye, captain, we can leave this frozen hole, fucking finally”.

The guardian jumped on the starship’s cabin and the roaring of the propulsors filled his ears. Many enemies - Fallens and Hive too - had already reached them, but the starship burned them flying away. They left their dead bodies on the ground, and finally they reached the atmosphere. The Ghost was setting the coordinates in the old computer. “We don’t need to go into space. The Tower is in Europe, fortunately we have enough fuel to reach it without problems. So, your memory is back, uh?”

“Yes. I have so many flashbacks right now, but I think I can remember my name. It’s a start” the guardian commented, watching the purple glow in his hands. “All I know is that  my name’s Hanzo”.

 


	2. Nothing Left but the Fall

The ramen shop was empty except for the lonely hunter wrapped up in a red and gold cloak. Rain poured down the empty streets of the Last City, giving its ramen the taste of solitude. Maybe mixing whiskey and that  synthetic alcoholic shit was a dumb idea. He was drunk, as usual.

“Jesse McCree”.

A woman called for him and Jesse snorted. “Ma’am”.

Ana Amari, the former Vanguard for all the Hunters, was standing under the rain. She was a formidable sniper and a very, very old friend. “I need you at the Tower, Jesse. I’ve a job for you”.

“What kind of job?” McCree pushed the ramen bowl away  and lighted his cigar. “Ya know, I don’t wanna go at the Vault of Glass, not anymore. I really hate the weather on Venus”.

The Huntress chuckled. “Oh no, I promise. No more Vault of Glass for you. But I’ve a new guardian, recently risen up. He arrived this morning from Russia and I am too busy with Jack and Angela to prepare an assault on the Moon. I need someone to train him”.

He doesn’t want to train anyone. He was very bad at that. “I can’t…”

“Yes, you can” Ana cut him short. She sounded tired of his behavior. “Listen,  _ habibi _ . I know what you’re thinking. You think it will end up like you and Gabe, but it's not like that. You're better than your mentor and I'm sure you can do it. This guardian has great potential, but he needs someone to help him learn about his new life and you need someone to keep you from getting drunk every day. Your ghost doesn’t take this job seriously enough.”

“Hey, that’s not true… ok, maybe a little  bit”. Jesse watched the glass full of whiskey. “Well, ok. I’ll do that, since ya asked me so nicely”. They shared a glance. “Ok, yer’not askin’”.

“Thank you, Jesse. He’s waiting for you in the hangar with Satya”. The woman patted him on his shoulder and vanished in the street.

“She likes you”. His ghost, Peacekeeper, popped up from under his cloak. “I’m very excited about our new partner!”

McCree stood up and paid for his food. He put his old cowboy hat on his head, and finally went to the hangar. “Lucky ya. I’m so happy. I want to shoot myself in the head”.

Peacekeeper chuckled. “Sorry, but I’ll always resurrect you. You can’t escape from that, cowboy”.

“I hate you”.

“I know”.

The Hunter crossed the square of the Tower, greeting some old acquaintances on his path. When he arrived at the tower, he saw Satya - they called her  _ Symmetra _ \- filled out some papers in company of what appeared to be their new guardian. He was a short but stout man. He still had his helmet on.

“Howdy, peeps”.

Symmetra looked at him. “Greetings, McCree. You’re here for the new recruit, I suppose”.

Jess looked at the guardian. “Yes, I am. So, what do we have here? The name’s Jesse McCree, and I’m here from the Vanguard to take care of ya. What’s yer name?”

The guardian took the helmet off and Jesse gaped, dumbstruck. The man in front of him was a beauty. Asian look, cheekbones sharp enough to cut someone, long black hair.  _ I’m so gay _ .

“Greetings. My name is Hanzo, but I can’t remember my last name. I was awakened by my Ghost this morning and had to fight some Fallens to come here”. Hanzo closed his mouth and looked at the cowboy. “The woman… Ana, told me that you would be my new mentor”.

“Yer damn right, sugar. Ya can come with me and tell me how much ya remember before ya woke up and how ya fought those Fallens”. McCree greeted Symmetra with a gesture and told Hanzo to follow him. “I suppose ya had to use the Light in the battle?”

Hanzo nodded. “In fact, there was a moment when I didn’t know what to do, and a purple light permeated me. I don’t know how I did it, but I summoned a bow and defeated the enemy. Is that normal?”

Jesse made a low whistle. It was a long time since he last heard of a Nightstalker. “Yes, but actually it’s a very uncommon ability. Only a few guardians can manage the light of the void. Damn, I can’t do that and I have a lot of notches on my belt. Welcome to the world, Nightstalker”. They reached the building where he lived. “So, this is my place. Ya can sleep here tonight, I have no complaints, but  tomorrow we’re asking Ana for a better replacement”.

“Thank you kindly, McCree”. Hanzo entered the small apartment. It was a simple place, without too many frills or personal items. On the walls were some photos that portrayed the Hunter and other guardians, including Ana. “So, if I’m a Nightstalker… what are you?”

Jesse placed some blankets on the sofa to offer Hanzo a comfortable place to sleep that night. “Well, I’m a Gunslinger. A lone wolf who lives for the perfect shot. Basically, I can summon a flaming pistol which disintegrates enemies with Solar Light”.

“Well, that seems pretty dangerous.”

“Eh, ya can tell that to the poor guys in the Crucible!”

Hanzo frowned. “...the Crucible?”

“Yes, if we have to train, it’ll be the right place”. McCree was looking in the fridge and grabbed two beers and a can of tuna. He put the fish on a plate and gave it to Hanzo, who ate it in a flash. “When we don’t have to fight the enemies of the City or sent away in the galaxy, as guardians we can train against each other in a safe place, the Crucible. We can learn our limits and understand how far the powers that the Traveler has given us can bring us.Some pretty words to say we can beat the shit out of each other”.

Hanzo chucked and Jesse suddenly felt his face warm up. The man was very attractive to him and the little smile sent a jolt of joy in his body.  _ The hell _ …

“So, Hanzo, tell me… ya know what you were…  _ before _ ?”

The asian man nodded, sitting more comfortably on the couch. “There are so many things I’m missing, but I’m quickly recovering the memories of my past. I was a sniper during the Eliknsi siege, I was covering Commander Morrison’s assault, but I was far from the bubble shield and when the Ketch bombed us, I exploded with the rest of the wall. End of the story”.

Jesse was really impressed. That man had died in the most important battle in the history of the Earth! “For the Light of the Traveller! That was a hundred years ago!”

The expression on Hanzo’s face changed abruptly. Anxiety seized him. “Hundred years? What… this is impossible”.

“Hey, don’t panic. I’m sorry honey, but it’s very possible. I fought that battle”. McCree’s voice softened. He felt sorry for the guy and he was sure what his thoughts were: family, friends, lovers... all dead for a hundred years. “I was with Commander Morrison, so… yes, it’s perfectly normal. Not all the Ghosts found their guardian when they’re alive”.

Hanzo stood up, pacing nervously in the little apartment. “You don’t seem to be one hundred years”.

“One hundred eighty-three, to be precise. I’ve been a guardian for a long time. My ghost saved my sorry ass an incredible numbers of times”. As if summoned, the Ghost emerged from the Hunter's clothes, waving his little body. “Not now, Peacekeeper”.

“You’re not even funny” the Ghost accused him but McCree rolled his eyes and ignored him, before continuing his speech.

“I know how you feel, honeybee. Really, I know. Everything you’ve ever known is dead and gone forever. It won’t be easy, but you’ll have to get used quickly if you want to survive in the wild lands. Do not revel in self-pity for decades like I did. Do you want another beer?” 

Everything on Hanzo's face indicated how lost he felt in that situation. It couldn't  have been easy, heck, it wasn’t easy even for Jesse, despite having been a long time. The memory of him and Gabe fighting against each other, the Last Word against Thorn, never abandoned his dreams. He had lost his mentor, allowed the Darkness to change the man he had once called father, and Jesse promised himself he would be a better mentor to Hanzo.

“Actually… yes, I want another beer”.

 


	3. Armored Void

"Hello, Guardians!" the powerful voice of lieutenant Reinhart reached their ears before they could make a step in the Crucible zone. "McCree, you're still alive, eh?"

Jesse shrugged, a sharp smile on his face. "Howdy, Rein. I've a new recruit to train. His name's Hanzo".

Hanzo raised his chin to the top of the mountain of muscles and armor in front of him.  _ Incredible _ , he thought to himself,  _ I saw this man fighting before I died! _ "Greetings".

"Ah, nice to meet you, Hanzo. I'm lieutenant Reinhart, the master of the Crucible. Do you know something about that?"

"No," Hanzo said "I was resurrected by my Ghost only yesterday. Maybe you can enlight me, please?"

Reinhart gave a thunderous laugh that made everything tremble. "What is the Crucible? Before the days of the City and the Iron Lords, it was a place where to pursue vendettas. To battle for territory, and other  pettier reasons. The whole world was a Crucible Arena." McCree rolled his eyes but didn't add anything. "The Crucible today? To McCree, our friend here, it's a gambler's paradise. To Commander Morrison, it's a resource sink where equipment goes to die. To Mercy, it's home—though she would never admit it." 

Hanzo had no clue of who Mercy was, but he kept his mouth shut and nodded to the powerful Titan.

"Partial answers. The tactics and techniques that will save us in future wars  come from the Crucible, during live-fire training. The Vanguard is so preoccupied with their own agendas they're missing the Vanguard of tomorrow rising right before their eyes." Reinhart gives him a pat on his shoulder, before opening the arena for the two Hunters. "What the forge does to your Light must be respected, and feared. That path is not for everyone. That forge breaks the brittle. And it bends the weak. But the strong, the strong walks away steeled and tempered. Unbreakable." He winked at them. "Have a fun, kids!"

The very first thing that McCree said to him before entering the arena, was to "get acquainted with death, honey". Hanzo wasn't sure he understood, but soon, when Jesse killed him for the first time with his golden gun, he was getting the idea. Death was a very important thing for a Guardian. Where a normal person must survive at all cost, a Guardian can die multiple times and his Ghost can resurrect him or her. 

Hanzo doesn't know anything about Jesse McCree, but one thing was clear: he was a tireless big mouth and a very, very powerful Guardian. He did not go easy on him. McCree was not a tactician, he was unpredictable in battle, Hanzo had trouble keeping up with him. It was difficult for him to be able to think about how to evoke the light of the void if all he had to do was hide or shoot. 

After two hours the poor Guardian was lying on the floor, tired. "C'mon, baby! You can do better than that " the gunslinger said to him, with a chuckle. "I know you can shoot with that log you call rifle, I want to see your light".

"Sorry, McCree-san, but I don't fucking know how to do that". Hanzo stood up, leaning on the rifle planted on the ground. "I have no idea, really. When I summon the light I was scared, I was dying and then it's happened. Perhaps in a normal battle, without powers, you would have been the one with the ass on the ground, but I don't k..."

"Listen to me, pumpkin". Jesse took Hanzo's hands in his own. Immediately they both blushed. That was a strange situation. "As a Guardian, ya must connect with the big white ball in the sky". He pointed to The Traveller beyond the towers of the City. "Without him, we are lost. Dead. Forever. No return. Ya can use that, think of that. Now, in a few minutes, I'll summon my Golden Guns again, and you will have to prove to me that you can defeat me and not just be a fascinating target".

Hanzo blushed again. McCree's manner of talking, nicknames, and compliments didn't help him to concentrate. "Yes. Now unhand me, or I'll kick you on the ground".

"I want to see that", McCree winked.

One moment later, McCree looked at the sky with wide eyes. "Did ya just use karate on me?"

Hanzo smirked, rising from the muddy ground and disappearing from Jesse's sight in an instant. "I tell you, gunslinger. In a hand to hand combat, you're not the favorite".

"Kiss my ass, sniper" was the reply, without bite, from McCree. He was ready for another fight.

A half-hour later, Hanzo was finally ready to summon the light of the Traveller.  He collected all the power and shot at McCree when the gunslinger summoned his light, ready to shoot him another time. Two important things happened: first, Hanzo missed the target. The purple arrow hit the ground at McCree's feet,  and second, the light radiated from the object to the gunslinger, slowing him down and turning off his connection with the Traveler. The golden gun went out like a match in the night. 

"Oh my God, ya did!" McCree snorted and tried to cover himself with everything, but the shot from the sniper hit him on the head aaaand... dead. Peacekeeper resurrects him an instant later. "It seems that you have finally received a good lesson".

"Fuck you, Peacekeeper, he was good" McCree replied, and finally the thrill of a fight invaded him once again. "Now I can call that a fair fight".

They fought for hours, finally almost at par. McCree always remained the undisputed winner, but Hanzo managed to give him a hard time. Neither of them noticed the large audience that had gathered at the edges of the Crucible arena. Ana and Reinhardt commented on the match fiercely, and next to them Commander Morrison watched with interest. A blonde woman stood by his side, along with another woman with black hair and blue armor. The latter laughed every time McCree fell to the ground defeated. Reinhardt finally declared the clash (and the training) closed late in the evening, with the victory of the gunslinger, but Hanzo had just a handful of points of difference.

"That's was really good, sugar" the gunslinger said and Hanzo smiled to him.  _ I'm fucking gay _ . "What about a beer at my place?"

"Your place is my place, McCree", Hanzo snorted. "We haven't spoken yet with Amari about that".

McCree stopped, still. It was true, but the idea of having the archer lying around did not displease him at all. The fight had excited him, it was decades that he was the undisputed master of the Crucible, the competition had renewed his spirit. Also, he was sure he had lost a match or two due to distraction. The way Hanzo moved to get in position had awakened in him all that the hangover had turned off.  _ I'm really gay for him _ . "Not a problem at all, honeybee. I like ya".

"T-thank you, McCree-sama" Hanzo blurted out, a lovely blush spread on his pretty face.

"You fought well, Nightstaker". Hanzo turned around and a blonde titan smirked at him. "It was really a long time that McCree did not get a lesson, I'm happy to see that another valiant guardian has joined our ranks".

"Now, Jack. Don't be like that" McCree said at the man. "Hanzo, let me introduce Commander Morrison, head of the Vanguard".

Hanzo bowed briefly at the titan. "It's an honor to me, Commander. I remember you from the Eliknsi siege. I was one of the snipers on the Walls".

"You served well that day, kid. I am sure that now that the light of the Traveler has brought you back to us, you will be a great fighter" Morrison said and Hanzo nodded, pleased. "In this regard: you guys still have two days of training, then you will leave together for Nessus on a scout mission".

McCree placed the Last Word in the holster on his side. The idea of a mission alone with Hanzo interested him. He had known the man for a day and had already thrown away his intentions with caution. "What's happened on Nessus?"

"The scouts spotted Fallens activity near to the Exodus Black crashed site. I need you two to investigate what's up". Morrison concluded with a brief goodbye and finally, the two hunters were free to reach Jesse's small apartment for the coveted beer.


End file.
